


Quick Wait

by RomanX_64



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanX_64/pseuds/RomanX_64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pharah and Mercy are waiting for Soldier 76 to tell them the payload has been escorted successfully. Both Pharah and Mercy went ahead of the team to clear a path and make it easier for the wounded soldiers to finish the mission. Talon had put up quite a fight, having multiple snipers in well placed spots to attack Winston and the others one by one. Fortunately, with the help of the gang providing information, and being shot at and miraculously dodging the shots, Pharah was able to pick out the snipers. Mercy was by her side providing damage boost and healing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick Wait

**Author's Note:**

> T= Tracer, P= Pharah, M= Mercy, W= Winston, S 76= Soldier 76, WM= Widowmaker, Lu= Lucio (I added them just in case any readers like the fandom of overwatch, don't play and/or don't know all the characters.) Well, seems Ao3 finally got me lol. I've been having this scenario in my head for a few days now, annoying me to my wits end. This is my first, and i mean FIRST fanfic I have allowed free. I wrote in a weird format, but it helps me describe what's happening. Any criticism that will help me improve appreciated. Criticism meant to troll and hurt can hit the back button. I hope that anyone who reads this enjoys my short scenario.

_(Both Pharah and Mercy are standing on top of a building, keeping an eye out for any enemies they may have missed.)_

P: Quite a fun morning eh? _(Scanning the area with her visor)_

M: Indeed. I had quite a blast. _(Gently sets her caduceus staff down. Pulls out a pair of small binoculars)_

P: _(light chuckle)_ Indeed. Talon sure put up a fight this time. However, their efforts were futile.

M: _(holding and seeing through binoculars, making sure the payload is still secure)_ Yeah. I’m glad Lucio came along. The team hasn’t received any extensive injuries that require my assistance yet, just a shot here and there.

P: _(Pharah looks at Mercy. Shakes her head and laughs a little)_ Just a bullet to the knee, a scratch here and there. You know, the usual.

M: _(light chuckle)_ Yeah. Heh, I trust Lucio, he has them covered. Plus, it is not every day I’m allowed to stick by your side like a leech while you blast enemies after enemies. It feels nice to have some alone time with you, even if it is in the most inappropriate situation. _(Mercy has a light blush on her cheeks)_

P: _(a small smile appears)_ I agree.

_(radio begins to static, letting out a garbled voice until a few seconds pass. Soldier 76’s voice is loud and clear afterwards.)_

S 76: _(on top of payload, arriving to destination)_ Good job Pharah and Mercy, everyone. We can leave now. Pharah and Mercy, expect you at extraction point in ten minutes. Don’t want the same thing to happen like last week.

_(Both Pharah and Mercy blush heavily.)_

P: Um, you see, what had um happened was. _(Mercy hides her face in her hands while Pharah begins to stutter.)_

S 76: Do not want to know and neither do I care. Time is ticking, Soldier 76 out.

Lu: Aye sir!

W: Going to get myself some peanut butter. I’m starving.

T: Hurry up guys!

_(radio shuts off)_

P: Well, that went quicker than expected. _(Takes off helmet. Her hair is all over the place.)_ Let’s go.

M: _(Puts binoculars away and turns to Pharah. Sees Pharah’s messy hair and can’t help but hide a smile.)_

P: _(looks at Mercy)_ What?

M: Oh nothing. Nothing at all _._ Just have to do this before we leave.

P: Huh?

_(Mercy walks up to Pharah and brushes away a few loose strands of hair on her face. Grabs her hand and puckers her lips, placing them on Pharah’s unsuspecting lips. Pharah, at first is surprised, but quickly reciprocates Mercy’s kiss. Unknown to them, someone was watching.)_

WM: Well, well, what do we have here...? _(Looks through scope, crosshairs aiming at both Pharah and Mercy simultaneously.)_ A pair of lovebirds, I see.

_(Pharah and Mercy pull apart, both blushing, with a smile across their lips.)_

WM: Should I kill two birds with one stone, mon chéri? _(A small smirk appears on her lips.)_

_(Soldier 76, Winston, Tracer, and Lucio are arriving at the extraction point when they hear a dim shot.)_

T: You guys heard that?

Lu: Heard what?

S 76: Sounded like a sniper to me.

W: Impossible, Pharah and Mercy took out all the snipers in the area.

S 76:Yeah..but...you’re right. They took out all the snipers…you know how experience makes you quick to assume…

W: Yeah, plus Pharah’s with Mercy and Mercy’s with Pharah, they’re fine.

_(All five of them wait in silence for Pharah and Mercy to arrive.)_

**Author's Note:**

> I did say it was short.


End file.
